The Jin Downtaker
by KingZhongmou
Summary: De Sin is a homeless troubled teenager who is beaten up after theft and taken in by the girl he loves. But his father's killer is after him! When the Emperor calls him, he doesn't know who to trust! Rated M for language, violence and sex.
1. Chapter 1: Girl

**THE** **JIN** **DOWNTAKER** 14/02/2010 07:58:00

**Disclaimer**: I own every one in this chapter that has been shown as a person. For example; De Sin, Xiao Yili, Xiao Kan, Xiao Yili's mother, Cao Shuan, Xiahou Yen, Xiao Yili's grandfather and Cao Shuan's friends.

A few names are mentioned in this chapter such as Cao Mao, Sima Yi, Sima Shi and Sima Zhao who are not mine. And also take note that Xiahou Yen is related to Cao Shuan. (Cao Shuan is Cao Cao's great-grandson, Xiahou Yen is Xiahou Dun's grandson and Cao Cao and Xiahou Dun are cousins.)

**Author's Notes**: This story is labelled an 'M' for extreme violence, sex and language. Also the main characters are Xiao Yili and De Sin. And the city they're in is called Weimou.

**Chapter One. Girl.**

His hand swiped against the face of his blade, wiping the blood of the large scimitar. He dipped it into the boiling water as the door creaked open. It was a tall, handsome, clean-shaved young man who had entered.

His dark brown hair swished around him. His hair was spiky and he had purple eyes with a yellow circle around the pupil of his left eye. He smiled. He was similar to the man who had walked in, except his eyes were brown and his hair was black.

The black-haired boy who had entered, stepped down a few steps. He smiled at him as he looked around the room at the boy who was cleaning the scimitar. His hands were fiercely scrubbing the blood-stained cloth down the side of the scimitar. His eyes converted to the walker-inner. The black-haired boy who had entered, looked at the boy scrubbing the scimitar. The boy that was cleaning the blade was called De Sin.

"Sin," the boy who walked in moaned. "Leave! And if I see you around these areas trying to steal bread from the bakery, I could force His Majesty to have you executed. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," Sin said, standing up straight. "Sorry."

"That's Lord Xiahou Yen to you!" he shouted, "Get out! I don't ever want to see your face round here until you make a life for yourself. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, sir, Lord Xiahou Yen," Sin said quietly as he walked to the door and exited.

"Damn, nutcase," Xiahou Yen groaned, marching out of the room. "Always on your nerves when you DON'T need them!"

De Sin slammed the doors. He knew it would anger Xiahou Yen. He ran for it. There was a huge crowd to his left and dodgy streets on his right. If he went in the dodgy streets then he would never get caught. It's almost as simple as that. On the other hand, entering the crowd would hide him in, but the amount of times he ended up cleaning Xiahou Yen's scimitar or grooming his horses, he could tell that the general would end up getting pissed off in the end and catch him.

His heart beat aside. It was a better idea to travel through the dodgy streets. Step by step, he rushed to his right into the streets. The amount of corners it had, you could never find your way too and from school if it was on the other side. Xiahou Yen saw him turn the first street on the left. As he slammed himself forwards, he saw Sin's shadow. He rushed forwards, scimitar in robes. He pulled the scimitar from his robes and balanced it on the wind.

"Sin!" he shouted. "I've warned you!"

He followed the dark sillhoute craved along the dark corridor. He saw the sillhoute slide leftwards. He followed it until he blinked. Every five metres there was a corner to the left, right and forwards of him.

"Sin! Sin!" he screamed. "I'll be waiting at your bedside! Sleep with one eye open!"

"Can't do!" Sin shouted.

The voice echoed on every turn in the whole town. He wandered endlessly through the puzzle of streets before turning around and walking away. He looked at the light at the end.

Sin rushed forwards as he saw the light creep down the next corner. He turned around and ran left. He rushed into a grocery. He pulled himself into a halt. He took a few tiny steps and grabbed a large block of white bed. He took another grab and pulled himself a bottle of water. The ice froze his fingers, but he managed to grab it.

"Hey, kid," the shopkeeper said, effortlessly. "Who you buying that for?"

"My mother," he said, in a sad voice. "She is ill and I decided to get her some bread and something to drink."

The shopkeeper nodded as he painted the words 'Celery sticks and Large Rice' on a white strip of paper and handed it to a customer, along with two coins in change. Sin grabbed a Medium-Large packet made of thick layers of silk and cardboard and shoved it under his armpit.

"Can I have a basket, sir?" Sin asked the keeper, as he was handed a basket. "Thanks."

He placed the rice, the bread and the water into the basket. He walked down to the rear end of the shop and grabbed a white thin-papered bag and shoved three tiny fish in. He sealed the top of the paper and laid it into the basket. Slowly, he brought the basket onto the table. The keeper inspected the basket and then looked at the customer behind Sin. The customer had light brown hair, compared to the keeper's grey hair. The keeper re-inspected the basket again.

"Oh, sir, excuse me if I ask you a favour," Sin said, slyly. "Can you reach out and fetch me some Tall Leaf Herbs please?"

"Sure thing, boy," the keeper replied. "How is your mother anyways? Young child, how is your mother. Are you listening to me?"

As the old keeper span around and looked down at where Sin and the basket should've been, and then frowned. Sin had ran out of the grocery at full speed with the basket in his hands.

"What absurd rudeness!" he said angrilly. "What do you want?"

"Five chicken thighs and a double-jointed meat bun."

Sin rushed out at full speed. His legs were running faster yet it was being dragged behind by his body. He ran fast around the corners and then rushed down a thin ally. It had just a bench and a few bin bags left outside.

He sat down on the bench after a full halt. He laid the basket down on the bench. He ripped open the white bread, laying it on a plastic plate that he stole and stuffed in the basket. He laid the rice beside it, cutting two fishes and eating the fish in the bread. He took a large bite, filling his hunger. He then drank the water, to a quarter of the bottle. He saw three boys rush down the same path.

"Ai, mate," one of the boys shouted. "Where did you get those clothes from? They look absolutely retarded. But those boots are nice. I wonder if it'll fit a hedgehog in it, dork!"

Sin stood up and laid his sandwich down on the table. There was a ricy-fishy-watery mixture streaming down his bottom lip and chin. Sin stared at the boys angrilly. One of the boys moved towards him, and smashed his fist into Sin's stomach. He was grounded onto the floor. He slipped against the wall.

"Pass some food, titch!" the boy shouted, grinding him in his neck. "I'll kill you!"

"Get lost!" he shouted, pushing his fist away from his body and slamming into his assailant's face. "I am not afraid."

The other two boys grabbed the giant sandwich and the basket and ran around the corner, munching on it. The boy who attacked Sin was staring at his victim. He was shocked as his victim was too.

"Did you just hit me?" he shouted.

The assailant's foot shot forwards, smacking Sin in his jaw and knocking him onto the floor. The assailant crouched over Sin and began his punches. Sin's hands were under the assailant's knee, his feet were under his assailant's shin. Sin couldn't scream. If he did, Xiahou Yen could find him. Anyways the pain on his cheek and jaw where he was being battered shivered. He felt pain screwing his eyes around, as his ears were ripped apart. He felt his ears heat up as a fist smacked into his back, smashing it.

He needed to scream, but on the other hand, death by execution is worse than death by beating. No one had to look on in disgrace as he walks on the wooden platform. The chance of his assailant murdering him was low.

"Where's the food?" a man asked. "I don't know but..."

"They took it!" Sin shouted fearfully.

A woman walked down the path as the assailant grabbed his body and heaved it into the air. The assailant shoved open a bin bag and pushed Sin inside one of them. The assailant tied it up as the female figure turned around and left.

"Stay in there and don't move!"

Sin felt his air lacking. After five minutes of struggling, he finally tore a hole in the bags. As far as he knew, the assailant was gone. He felt his lip's bruise as he opened his mouth.

The girl who had went away returned. She never left. In fact, she hid and watched. She jogged back to Sin and held his hands, touching her nose with his. She looked at Sin and smiled. He pulled her towards him into a kiss, a rather long one. His lips warmed up, the bruise stopped hurting any further. She stared at him after release.

"Are you alright?" she asked, tightly holding his hands. "I'm Xiao Yili! Call me Yili! I'm fifteen. What is your name?"

"I'm Sin," he said quietly, his back aching, his lips opening from shame. "De Sin. Call me Sin, I suppose."

"Why are you here?" she said, quietly, mimicking the silence of his voice. "Why was Shuan beating you up?"

"Shuan?" he asked.

"Cao Shuan. He is the Emperor's nephew."

Sin sat up, his hand still connected to Yili's hands. Yili helped him stand up. Thank goodness the bag was full of paper and not banana skins. He would smell like bananas whilst walking down the streets with a pretty girl.

"Are you anyone?" he asked her, standing on his feet, limpingly.

"No," she laughed, "Just Shuan's ex-girlfriend, I guess."

"Oh," he groaned, walking slowly to the wall.

"Come and stay at mine," she offered, an order disguised as a rhetorical question. "I'll feed you. It'll be a right laugh."

He nodded, limping forwards. He realised that his hands were holding hers, and she realised it at the same time. They both moved their hands, but she eventually struck her's round his to help him walk.

Sin stared at her. Her face was a beautiful coloured pink. It was as if she was blushing, except her whole face went pink, not just her cheek and nose. Sin grabbed Yili and they limped towards a door.

She put a white paper against the door and wrote Sin's name on it. She then pushed the door open. She walked into the wooden house, and then touched the window frame. She pulled it, closing the windows.

"Don't be shy to do _anything_ that you can think of," she laughed. "No matter, how much you want it or not. Speak quietly too, my mother is upstairs sleeping."

Sin stepped into a room where there was a bowl of fruit on the table and seven chairs. Three on one side, three on the other, and a chair at the head of the table, usually seated for the richest guests.

"Where's your father?" Sin asked her as they both sat down on a leather sofa padded with cotton inside it, allowing it to be comfortable.

"He died in battle when I was two," she whispered, sadly. "He was killed when Sima Shi raided Cao Mao's castle on his father's orders. His father was on his deathbed when he gave the command. I don't know which side my father died for, but every one involved then is a suspect, and I hate them for it!"

"My father died when I was two too," he said, surprisingly. "He was shot by an arrow in the back of his head and he tumbled off the top of the castle whilst Sima Shi was invading. He fought for Cao Mao but Cao Mao's allies are still targets. They were all traitors at the end of the war. My mother commited suicide as soon as she heard the news, trying to take me down too, but a soldier tried to rescue me and drowned with her. I was taken here by another soldier who witnessed it. He brought me up but he died two years ago in battle against Sima Zhao, the man who continue's Sima Shi's legacy."

"I don't want to talk about that," she said quietly. "Do you want any plasters? You can get infections that those dumb doctors chat about and you never get."

They both cracked up in laughter, rolling on the floor. They ended up falling asleep on the sofa. Two and a half hours later, they awoke to the smell of chicken being roasted on the fire.

Sin and Yili walked into the kitchen together to see a face that Sin saw no less than three hours before hand. It was the boy at the grocery behind him.

"Hey, you're the kid who nicked the bread and rice from the grocery," he said. "That was my Grandfather! He lets me have food for free. I just show him how much I taken and he sprinkles oil over my head."

"He's my friend," she lied, looking at the boy. "In fact, my boy friend. Please ask Grandfather to let him off this once."

The boy looked at Sin with an evil grin.

"Yili?" he asked, angrilly. "He is not your boyfriend."

"Please," she cried. "Please, Kan?"

He breathed out a large sigh. She jumped and then grabbed Sin, pulling him into a hug and wrapping her fingers round his back. He wrapped his fingers round her back as it reach round her. He picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked towards the living room and sat her down on the sofa, both of them giggling.

---

The first chapter is over. I am on a writing spree. So far he is befriended Xiao Yili. His life is going quick. It is soon going to go quicker.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Family

**Chapter Two. Meeting the Family.**

Xiao Yili stared into the light that soared through the window. She turned her head to Sin, who was laying down, checked on the sofa. She heard footsteps as Sin layed down on his back. Yili realised it was Kan, so she pulled herself over him and kissed him.

At first, Sin was taken by surprise, but he realised what she was at. He threw his arms round her, and then moved his left hand between her legs. He grabbed it and then moved his tongue forwards. Kan stared at them for ten seconds.

"Oh," he said quietly, "Sis, I never knew you were actually going out with him!"

She put her middle finger up at him. He shook his head and walked back into the kitchen. Sin had began to get used to his position with one hand between her legs and the other on her left breast. She had her hands clutched onto his back and his tongue soothed down her neck

She moved slowly. Sin moved when he felt her pull off him. He looked at her as they both began laughing. He touched her fingers as she stood up. She smiled and then stretched her head.

"Do you want to go in the garden for the last thirty minutes of the day?" she asked, stretching her arms as her head and neck stretched further in a yawn. "I don't understand why you think I am not silent. Why would you want to stay in a house like this. There's no one in the garden to spot us since there are no windows in the kennel."

"Kennel?" Sin asked, confused. "As in a dog kennel?"

"No, silly," she laughed. "I bring the hottest, cutest and sexiest guys in there and we get down to business."

"You mean, you're not a virgin?" he asked, shocked.

"Of course I am," she laughed again, "Just kissing and feeling business."

He nodded to show he understood. She took his hand and they walked into the kitchen. She opened the door and then walked through. She looked across the garden, there was a tiny corridor along the side. They walked across the grassy corridor and towards the open space.

Kan looked through the window and waved his finger left to right. Yili smiled at him and blew a kiss, then crawled through the door of the kennel. Sin crawled after her and then felt her body in the darkness.

He felt around himself, the grass was not ordinary grass. Sin got on his two knees. He couldn't see anything. He looked around himself and realised that he was on a mattress which spread through the whole kennel.

He felt his shirt being thrown off his shoulders. He grabbed the closest part of her body to him. Her head. He threw his fingers into her hair. He felt his trousers being pulled down as the sash was undone. He felt a tickle underneath his hip.

"I can't see what I'm doing," Sin moaned as he let out a fierce groan.

She was holding his cock in her mouth, letting herself enter a certain rhythm of moving her mouth up and down it. He smiled as the tickle forced him to groan even louder. His cock extended like a spring, to the furthest it could.

"It feels so…" Sin breathed out a tireless energy of air. "Oh… so lovely."

"Come on, don't just swipe my hair," she laughed.

He pushed himself towards her, ripping her shirt open and resting his head there. She laughed as she removed her mouth, and pulled him into a position where she was on top of him. He grabbed her hips. He pulled all the clothing beneath it down to her knees. She moved in towards him. He felt it slip through.

"Oh… my… God…" he said as she screeched. "Oh… my… Oh, crap…"

He felt his stomach breathing inwards and outwards. They began grabbing each other with power as she moved up and down. He laid there, groaning, moaning, crying and begging for more. She gave him more every second he breathed for it.

"It's so cool," she laughed, swinging him over and letting him do the rest of the work. "No wonder Kan does it all the time."

"Oh, shut up and hurt me," Sin shouted, as he felt himself rip in and out like a bullet of a gun ripping in a woman and out the other side.

He felt it. He felt the fluid burst through him, as he continued pressing the sword against the fire pot. He realised that what he felt was tempting him to press harder and smoothen her skin. He rubbed his legs against hers, as it slid like grease.

"I love you," she screamed as he pushed inwards, "You make me feel wanted."

"Aren't you?" he teased, feeling her arms and wiping them.

"Of course I am," she laughed. "I love you still. I would stay like this forever if I was actually allowed."

"Me… too…" he groaned, pushing his cock out of her and laying down facing upwards.

She rested his head on his chest as she stroked her back and then laid his hands down on her arse. She smiled as his hands were holding it, gripping it. He breathed outwards. He almost fell asleep until he felt her, rubbing her hands up and down his dick. Oh, how nice the feeling was.

"Do you like East Weimou?" she asked him. "You wear the same sash as the boys in West Weimou, so I assume you live there?"

"Actually, I haven't got a home," he said, silently, ashamed. "I nicked the sash and clothes from that Sunshine stop two years ago. I nicked stuff that will size me until I am eighteen then I will stay that height. Just three years to go until I'm eighteen, and come to think of it, two and a half years."

"Two and a half?" she sighed. "Me too! When's your birthday?"

"December 26th," he said quietly.

"I'm January 2nd," she laughed, tremendously. "Easy too remember because it's the first night you complain that you've ran out of fire for the bonfire."

He laughed, as she slipped her bra on to her chest and then pulled on her knickers. He made no movements, instead watching his new girlfriend naked. Her breasts curved as she flew around ontop of him. She gave him a kiss, before rubbing her palms over his face. She heard Kan call out for dinner.

She slipped her silk clothes on as he slipped on his leather jacket, over his cream vest. He pulled his boxers up to his waist and then slipped his denim jeans on. He pushed her against the walls of the kennel and snogged her. He then let go of her as she pinched his dick, sexually. He groaned, in pain, as she skipped out of the corner. She pulled his jacket off and put it over her bra. She then walked out the kennel.

He smiled. In five hours, he had met, snogged and had sex with one of the most beautiful girls of his life. Today was his luckiest day, despite being boxed down by the nephew of the Emperor and chased by the cousin of the Emperor. He was lucky to be that close to the Emperor, although he had never met him and they were over three thousand kilometres away from the capital of Luoyang itself. They were in a town two kilometres south of Changan.

He walked out in his cream vest, his slim, slightly muscled shoulders bulging out. He wasn't muscular in the way that if he was any more he would rip his vest. He was muscular in the way that shows he went to the gym twice a week. Which he only did because he stole money to go there.

"Hey, babes," he groaned, staring at Yili.

"Did you..."

"No!" Sin and Yili said in unison, as Yili continued, "We just kissed a bit."

There was footsteps leading from the stairs. Someone walked down them and towards the kitchen. Sin stared as a beautiful woman walked towards him. The woman looked like an older and more sexy version of Yili. She looked as if she was in her early twenties. Her black hair waved from side to side as she shaked her head.

She stepped on the kitchen floor. She walked towards Kan and put her hands around his waist. She put her head on his shoulders and stared into the pot. It was a lovely bubbly brown soup. He stuck a wooden spoon in it and rose it to the woman's mouth.

"He sure is a lucky one," Sin whispered to Yili.

"That's our mum," she replied.

No wonder they look alike. Now he wished he bedded her instead of Yili. Well, actually, he never, but he still found her highly attractive. She stared at Sin and then smiled at Yili.

"Is this your new guy?" she asked.

"Yes, mum," Yili replied, nodding and then rolling her hands around his neck.

She kissed Sin, as Sin looked back at the attractive mother of his girlfriend. He stared at the woman's breasts. They were much larger than Yili's and Yili's mother was buffer. When she had walked past him, her neck looked like it had just been sucked on. He saw her necklace with beads on it. He realised she was married. He thought that Yili's father was dead.

"Where's Uncle Dong?" she asked her mother, breaking the silence.

"He's coming down, my gorgeous lover," her mother sighed. "I'm Xinnao. My husband is Dong. He should be down any minute. You know, Yili, he almost replaces your father. Almost. Not yet though. Your father was gorgeous. So gorgeous."

"I'm Sin," Sin growled. "I'm fifteen."

"Thirty three," she replied. "Kan, how long?"

"Twenty five seconds!" Kan replied, looking into the bowl.

Kan dipped in two meat buns on a stick. He put it in for five seconds and taking it out as a nice brown layer. He did it again with ten more meat buns when a handsome, muscular – as in vest ripping – attractive thirty-nine year old man walked into the room, his hands behind his head.

"You must be Dong," Sin greeted, reaching his hand out to shake it.

"Put some clothes on," Dong said. "Your Sin? I heard everyone chatting up your look cool."

"Cheers," Sin replied, posting his thumbs up at him. "Me and Yili are together now. I was hoping it'll be alright if I stay here a night? I am, after all, a homeless orphan who steals from food and clothes shops."

"Really?" Xinnao asked as Kan carried the bowl into the dining room. "How long?"

"A year and a half," he moaned.

Xinnao smiled as she looked up at the wall in the corridor. There was a painting of Dong, Xinnao, Kan, Yili, a butler called Ding Xuan, an elderly man called Xiao Feng, a soldier called Xiao Feng, Jr. and a half-torn painting of a soldier who's name began with the letter 'D'. He frowned and ignored it.

"I need your painting up there some time soon," Xinnao sighed, as she tugged open a door beneath the photo of Xiao Feng.

He looked up and realised that Xiao Feng was the grocerer, and maybe he would be screwed if the grocerer walks in. _"Twenty one yangs and forty gens, you owe me!"_ was what he was expecting to hear. He felt his heart beat faster and then he felt it collide with a fierce explosion.

"Sin... Sin," Yili sighed. "Don't ignore me? Come on. Let's go and drink some soup. I am sure that you're going to love it. Kan makes it especially out of Tall Leaf Herbs."

Tall Leaf Herbs! That was his excuse to escape with his sins. Oh dear. He had just thought about his name. Sin the sinner. Sin has commited a sin. He knew he would hear that some point of the next few hours of the day. He held Yili's hands as so not to hint his adoring smile to Xinnao. It was like he wanted to split up already, but Yili's mother would never take him in. Especially when marrying a second man was the rarest chance for her to have. No way. And plus, Yili's homing him. Why would he betray the one who put a roof over his head, even if it's only one night?

He stepped in to the room and looked around. He moved towards the edge of the seven-seated table. Dong sat at the top of the table. Xinnao sat on the right next to Kan. Opposite Xinnao was Sin and opposite Kan was Yili. Kan placed bowls in front of every one. He placed a bowl of boiled meat buns next to the soup. After five minutes of silence, the whole table was finally dished up.

The front door opened. Life ached for this young lad, he knew who it was, Xiao Feng, the grocerer. He stared at the door, banging the plate. He recognised the butler's face as soon as he walked in. He walked past them and sat next to Kan. The door opened again and Xiao Feng walked into the room. He grunted at the sight of Sin as he sat next to Yili.

"Fucking bollucks," the grocerer cursed under his breath, dishing up a fat frying salmon. "That bastard should be arrested for good and be sent to Xiahou Yen."

"I've been there twice this month," he moaned. "Actually, I was taken there this morning."

"Woah!" Kan burst out. "Yili, you've found yourself a bad_ bad_ boy."

"You're dating my granddaughter?" Feng said quietly. "Mine? You have to face the consequences."

"Papa," Xinnao said quietly. "Please, allow him. He is only fifteen and it is alright if he goes out with my daughter. Please, just eat."

Sin closed his mouth. He cut a slice of a meat bun and dipped it into his soup. He stuffed it in his mouth and then sighed, as he stared at Xinnao. He would've thought getting to know her was a better idea. Your girlfriend's mother can also turn out to be your worst nightmare. Worst nightmare.

"Sin, do you mind to pass me the Chili Sauce?"

He looked up slowly. The lady of the most beauty was staring straight at him. He opened his mouth as if he was about to speak, but the words weren't going to grab the respect from any one in this room, excluding Kan and the butler who were both mid-bid.

He grabbed the bowl with the Chili Sauce in it and poured some sauce into the bowl she was eating from. She smiled and then looked at Dong, who was staring at Sin. She whispered something, and then she began eating from the bowl.

"I ain't chatting to any body, okay?" Feng moaned, pushing his legs onto his chair and then slurping the soup down his throat. "If you need me, I'm with the landlady."

Xinnao giggled as she continued eating her soup. She drank it from the bowl. Dong dipped his hands into the soup and pulled out a large bone with goat meat on it. He began to take a major bite, stopping for about ten seconds when the door slammed shut, and then he continued eating. His teeth ripped off a large quantity of meat, onions and kidney beans. Soup slipped out his mouth of both sides.

He decided to pay attention to everyone he hadn't concentrated on before. Kan had short hair flowing at the sides, greased to look spiky off the sides of his face and behind his ears. His hair continued flowing behind from a ponytail that pointed downwards towards the floor that reached his waist. His eyes were dark brown, unlike his light brown hair which had purple, red and dark brown stripes running only on the spikes off the right side of his face.

Yili; although he paid attention to her, he still wanted to describe her. She wasn't voluptuous like her mother. Her clothes weren't sexually attractive. He wouldn't full inlove with her in one day if she never attacked first. If Yili was the mother and Xinnao was the daughter, Sin would be in her bedroom putting up flowers. Still, she had a beautiful face, with eyes that stared at him in passion. Silver lines like a cat in each eye were protected by a brown ball. Her hair was wavy and flowed back.

Xinnao; voluptuous, sexy, hot, every man's dream! If your dream was not to sleep with her then you don't dream at all or sleep at all! She has been married twice as far as he was concerned. Once to Xiao Feng Jr and once to Dong. She may have been married to more than two people.

Dong; shiny bald head, devil's eyes staring down at him in evilness, it was the kind of person you would only expect to meet in the Emperor's bedroom. He had that angry look on him like he was ready to snap you in half.

Feng; wrinkled, elderly, grey hair with patches when you look close enough, and not the type of guy who wants you to be his best friend. His eyes were a pale white and his clothes were neat but his body never suited what he was wearing. An old man in such a neat uniform suited zero percent.

The butler Ding Xuan, was just like every butler. A moustache curled of his face in that light brown colour with a dark coloured touch in it. He wore a velvet suit and white shirt. He was the kind type who would always be there to help you.

Kan was an unsimple type. He seemed to have got the attention of many women. It was obvious that both of them were no longer virgins, but he had probably slept with older women who were hotter, in their twenties and thirties, maybe even older and hotter than his own mother was.

"Some body speak," Dong moaned. "I hate silence!"

"Mmm..." Sin groaned, staring at Xinnao and thinking wild thoughts about her. "Scrumptious."

"Sorry," Dong said, silently.

"The food," Sin said, turning left and right around the table. "It's lovely. The night is growing dark and I believe that I must part the table."

Xinnao stared at him, wierdly.

"I'll do the dishes," Xinnao laughed. "Hey, Sin, can you help me do them?"

"Sure," Sin croaked as he looked at Yili, who walked out with Kan and Deng Xian.

Dong looked at her and then smiled, suddenly walking out. The stairs creeked as Sin and Xinnao made their way to the kitchen. Every step caused a heart beat burst for Sin as he entered the kitchen and quietly shut the door behind him. He looked at Xinnao and he realised he was going to be stuck in a room with her for the next hour.

---

The second chapter is finished. Now he has had it with her. But will his life move even quicker?


End file.
